


Retirement Shenanigans

by Ineffable_Sehnsucht



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retirement, almost getting caught, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Sehnsucht/pseuds/Ineffable_Sehnsucht
Summary: Watson has trouble adjusting to a calm and quite retired life and Holmes decides a bit recklessly how to handle it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Retirement Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts and was intended to be longer but I like it short and sweet so here it is. Unbeta'd as usual.

I must admit that Holmes took to retirement better than I. I was restless for adventure and excitement. That is not to say I found retirement boring. It took me time to adjust. Holmes dealt with my restlessness admirably and eventually resulted in rather reckless handling of the issue. I couldn't complain as it was most pleasurable and despite all the close calls, we never were caught.

The first few months in our new cottage saw to every room being christened by debauchery. It was made even more so debaucherous by our housekeeper still being there. Often times while she was in the next room. It was reckless but, it was thrilling. On one such occasion, Holmes rode me like a jockey, or in this circumstance more like a catamite, on a chair in the kitchen. One arm had me pinned and other against my mouth to keep me quiet. I'm afraid to say I bit him hard enough to draw blood but I could not help myself. He was a beautiful sight, riding me until he came without aid.

He made that face. Until our relations began, it was an expression I only ever associated with his enjoyment of music. Afterwards, it made for incredibly uncomfortable concerts as I strongly associated it with him coming to crisis.

It only further aroused me. A few abortive thrusts on my end and I reached my own crisis. The moments after were spent in desperate attempts to regulate our breathing, all while intensely aware the housekeeper was in the next room humming while she did whatever she was doing. We quickly cleaned, redressed, and I attended to my bite mark on Holmes' arm.

To our absolute shock and Holmes' delayed amusement after ensuring he was alright, when he sat back down on the chair, it collapsed under his weight. The raucous brought our housekeeper.

"It's alright Mrs. Smith," I assured her. "I think Holmes has been eating too many of your delicious baked goods."

I knew immediately I'd said the wrong thing. Holmes is as sensitive as a child sometimes. He was wounded and I knew it. He had gained weight and I loved it. He was eating properly for once but that didn't stop him from being self-conscious about the slight pudge.

We helped him up and when Mrs. Smith cleaned the mess, she offered to make us lunch. We declined saying we could easily make it ourselves. It was really an excuse to have privacy again.

"Oh, Holmes," I started. "What was I supposed to tell her? That we were very lucky it didn't break while we were engaged in a rather vigorous bout of sex. I think she would have fainted dead away."

He conceded and I apologized for my comment. I made certain later that night to truly show how much I appreciate the extra padding.

Our last adventure in the broom closet doused our reckless behaviour. That one was a too close a call for comfort. Holmes had just entered me when the handle rattled. He pulled out abruptly and I felt the loss keenly. Holmes and I both held onto the other side fervently praying she would give up. Mrs. Smith is a stout woman, is fairly strong, and put up a fight. She did give up. Finally. We hurriedly made ourselves decent and ran to our room after ensuring we would not be seen.

My urge for seeking thrills died down and I settled fairly well after that incident. Though, our liaisons carry on, albeit when Mrs. Smith is gone and no one is likely to catch us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
